


What We Know

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Deep Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Post 3x04, Pregnancy, Spoilers, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Toby hasn't spoken since she told him. And Happy doesn't know how to start this conversation.





	

“Are you going to say anything?” Happy finally asks. Toby’s been silent since she told him she’s pregnant. Completely silent. He walked as if in a trance into Happy’s car, and now, twenty minutes later, here they are. They haven’t left the car since Happy drove them to his house. She doesn’t want to leave just in case he jumps into the house before she can get there and locks her out.

Toby looks at her, those big hazel eyes doing one hell of a number on her. But he remains silent.

“Okay,” she says, “okay, I get it.” He’s still just staring at her. “It’s my turn to – to say something.” But saying something is harder than it seems. For the first time in her life she finds herself wishing she was a talker, that she could say something and ramble on like everyone else she’s ever seen.

But the words, like always, stick in her throat.

“Are you happy about this?” Happy finally says after a heart wrenching silence.

And that’s when his eyes go wide again, like when she first told him. “Happy?” he asks. The half second pause between his words wraps cold hands around her heart. “I – the only thing I’ve ever wanted is to have a family with you.” He pauses, and her heart warms again. “But, honestly, I didn’t expect you to be married to Walter in this scenario when you’re pregnant with my child.”

Happy wants to bite back, but, honestly? She feels like she deserved that. It was nothing but honesty. And it doesn’t seem like Toby was trying to hurt her – he’s just stating facts.

“We should go inside,” Toby says, eyes turned away from Happy. “Talk about this somewhere you can be comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable here,” Happy says. She doesn’t want this conversation to end – doesn’t want them to end. Everything always ends for her. She places her hand where she knows her future rests, because it’s the only thing anchoring her to control right now.

Toby smiles at her. “I’m not kicking you out, you know. You two are not going anywhere.”

Happy lets out a strange little laugh. “Okay.”

She steps out of the truck and walks with Toby to the front of his apartment. They swing open the door and, somehow, the rooms feel different. Smaller, maybe, after all they’ve seen in the past few weeks. Smaller, certainly, now that they know another person will be living here soon.

Toby falls onto the couch with his arms open, and Happy folds herself into them like she always has. But something’s different – he’s not pulling her close like he usually does.

“Please talk to me,” Happy says. “I don’t know how to do this part.”

Toby looks up at her sadly. “You think I’ve got a brochure on how to ask your girlfriend about her marriage to your best friend?”

Happy shrugs. “If anyone would, it’s you.”

He’s quiet. “You really didn’t love him?” Toby asks. His voice is so sad, so honestly worried Happy’s heart has belonged to Walter of all people for this long, that it makes Happy want to erase that whole part of her life.

Happy looks him dead in the eye. “I didn’t tell you about being married,” she says firmly, “but I’ve never lied to you about anything else in my life.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”

He searches her face for a moment and then leans in, the kiss as heated as it can be with the two of them so exhausted from the day. Happy doesn’t want to admit it, but this pregnancy thing is wearing her down.

“You still love me?” Toby asks, brushing her hair out of her face. She feels warm and right, scared and sad, but it couldn’t be better. She’s never wanted to be this close to someone in her life.

“Do you still love me?” Happy replies.

His gaze flickers for just a moment. “I can’t say it doesn’t still hurt,” he sighs. “Because – Happy, I know it was only one lie, but –” he looks to the ceiling, the way Happy knows he does when he doesn’t want to let her see him cry, “ – Happy, it was such a goddamn big lie.” He looks back at her. Happy suddenly gets an image of a tiny baby swaddled in a green blanket with those same hazel eyes resting in her arms. “I don’t know why you couldn’t have told me.”

“We couldn’t have told anyone,” Happy says, but the reasoning sounds weak even to her own ears. “If anything went wrong, if anyone overheard, it would have meant me getting arrested for fraud and Walter getting deported.” She fiddles with the rings on her fingers. “And then there would have been no Scorpion.” She swallows. “And then we wouldn’t have happened.”

Toby rests his cheek on the top of her head. “I guess I can see that,” he mumbles, “still wish you could have told me.”

“I should have,” Happy says quietly. “But there was no way I could.”

They’re quiet again, arms looped around each other and surrounded by silence. It echoes in Happy’s ears as she tries to find out how to speak to him, but no words come to her. They never come to her.

“I love you,” Toby says quietly. His eyes are away from hers. “You’re already amazing.”

She doesn’t know what he’s saying.

“I can’t wait to meet you.”

Happy looks at him. “What?”

Toby gives her a pointed look. “Not talking to you,” he replies. “I’m talking to our baby.”

Happy blinks. “What?” she repeats.

And then Toby rests his hand on her belly, gently and softly like he’s never touched her before. “Our baby,” Toby says slowly. “You think it’s a girl or a boy?” He’s looking at what seems to her like nothing with such profound reverence that Happy feels almost overwhelmed.

“No way to know yet,” Happy says.

Toby gives her a look that makes Happy feel like she said the wrong think. “I didn’t ask what you know,” he emphasizes, “I asked what you think.”

“Well that’s weird,” Happy decides. “I’m not going to guess when we could know for certain in a couple of months.”

Toby groans, kissing Happy’s temple. “Happy. Come on. Just – for once in your life, don’t over think this. Just let yourself feel.”

“Look, I deal in absolutes,” Happy insists. “I know that I love you.” She places her hand on top of Toby’s. “I know we’re going to be parents in a little more than seven months. I know that,” her voice wavers, “I know that it scares the crap out of me to know that we’re going to be parents.” She tries to steady herself, but it doesn’t happen until Toby pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. “Toby, I used to not need anybody,” she manages, “and, more than that, nobody needed me like this before you. Ever.”

Toby’s face falls.

“No, don’t do that,” Happy says. “No, I – Toby, this is a really big step for me, okay? What I knew about people depending on me was Walter needing me to sign a document for him to keep him in the country. It was Sly needing me to give him a drive to get more hand sanitizer. It was – it was the people I used to work with needing me to fix the freakin’ cars they boosted.” She fights off the shake in her voice. “And now you – you love me enough to get mad at me for keeping a secret, and in a couple of months,” she’s barely holding it together, “we’re going to have a baby that’s going to depend on us every day for eighteen years!” And the dam breaks. “Toby, can we do this?!”

And, very plainly, Toby says, “Yes.”

She stares at him. “How can you possibly know that?”

“Because I know you,” Toby says quietly, “and I know how many times and how many ways you’ve fought to protect me,” he smiles, “and I can’t even imagine how wonderful you’re going to be as our baby’s mom.” Tears gather in the corner of his eyes, but the smile doesn’t fade. “Happy, I know we can do this because I know you.”

Happy’s finally run out of words. She leans in and kisses him, trying to put everything she doesn’t know how to say into this gesture, her hands cradling his face.

“I know you’re still mad,” Happy says. “I get it. You should be.” She exhales slowly. “But you – you’re still in this?”

Toby nods. “I’ve said it once and I’ve said it before – you’re it, baby.” Happy rolls her eyes and smiles at him. “No matter how many fights,” he kisses the tip of her nose, “no matter how many times we want to scream,” he smiles at her, “no matter how many times our kid wakes us up in the middle of the night, no matter how sleep deprived I get, you’re it.”

Happy manages a smile and kisses him once more. “Thank you for believing in me,” she whispers, pulling away just enough to speak.

Toby kisses her again, a soft press of lips. “Come on,” he says, and she can taste the smile on his lips, “who wouldn’t believe in Happy Freakin’ Quinn?”


End file.
